The ongoing development, maintenance and expansion of data networks often involves incorporating additional functionality into and enabling greater connectivity with previously deployed equipment, in addition to deploying new networking equipment. As a result, typical data networks, from local area networks (LANs) to virtual LANs and wide area networks (WANs), often include an amalgamation of various types of networking equipment. For example, a typical LAN often includes equipment from various vendors, equipment that is operable in accordance with some standards and not others, and equipment of different generations—that have not all received the same software and/or firmware updates.
Managing data networks with various combinations of equipment presents a number of challenges. Often a first challenge is obtaining an accurate network topology-link map that shows the various pieces of networking equipment in a network, and the connections between them. In the typical course a network designer first creates a static networking topology-link map merely using a CAD tool in the process of initially planning out the deployment and installation of networking equipment infrastructure. However, the networking topology-link map is merely a guide, and there is neither a guarantee nor a requirement that the actual network is accurately represented by the networking topology-link map, even just after the initial installation. Additionally, over time, because of routine maintenance, upgrades, additions and repurposing of previously installed equipment it is very likely that the original networking topology-link map will become more and more out-of-date, and thus simply fail to accurately represent the current topology of the network. Moreover, the original networking topology-link map is merely a static drawing, and as such, it does not enable maintaining a real-time view of the networking equipment in a data network, and/or provide any indication of how the networking equipment is connected and is being utilized.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.